My Bitter Crimson Tears
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: CHP2&3UP! Itachi's long finger stroked Sakura's cheek, Your mine now,dont worry,once I'm done with U you'll wish you were dead.Then, his eyes suddenly shifted form into the Sharingan b4 a scream left Sakura's throat,&she lay on the ground in unmoving pain
1. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Hello everyone! Neways, I'm Winry13. This is my first actual Naruto Fanfic. I've written an Oneshot, but that's about it. Check it out after you read this chapter! But I LOVE Naruto! The show rocks! I'm a SasuSaku fan, so yeah…Wonder what this fic will be about… -lol**

**On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cuz if I did, Sasuke would never have left Konoha, OR Sakura! **

"_My Bitter Crimson Tears"  
__Chapter One:_

_**Looks Can Be Deceiving**_

"Alright, this is the perfect chance to try out my strengths! Of course, last time it didn't work, but this time I didn't drink any spoiled milk, so the plans foolproof! It can't fail!" a blonde haired boy's cocky voice rang throughout his one bedroom apartment.

It was no one other than Naruto Uzumaki. He stood in front of his large full body mirror, placing his hands in an unusual fashion before yelling, "Transform!"

His blonde hair disappeared, and was replaced by slick raven hair. His cocky grin was no longer seen for it was masked by a sexy rugged smile. Naruto's usual orange jumpsuit disappeared; in its place was a loose blue T-shirt, and white shorts. Then, in his new masculine voice he stated, "Heh, okay Sasuke. Hope you don't mind if I borrow your identity for a bit. But Sakura's gotta know the true you. If she sees how big a jerk you are, she'll forget about you, and fall head over heals in love with me, Naruto!" Naruto then scampered out of the room hurrying down the stairs and into the morning sun.

_**-OoXoO-**_

Sakura sat on the metal bench in silence staring longingly down at her feet, as distant memories of the hours before hand danced across her mind,

♥**Flashback♥**

_Sakura approached Sasuke, a blush creeping across her cheeks, "Good morning Sasuke. I was wondering…um," She looked away almost too afraid to get shot down for the thousandth time. Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl uninterested, "Well, what is it?"_

_She stepped closer, going in for the kill, "Um…Well I was wondering if you wanted to..." quickly, Sakura thought up some random thing they could do together that might attract Sasuke, "Go on a date with me!" _

'_Oh that's cleaver',__ Sakura thought, subconsciously slapping herself. "No thanks. Why don't you go ask Naruto, I bet he'd be interested." Sasuke began to walk away before Sakura lashed out and grabbed his arm, "Wait! Please, can't we just do something together, to strengthen our team work?" _

_She flashed him a smile, but he stared through her with an icy gaze, "Let go of me, and leave me alone." Sasuke tore his arm out of her grasp and began his departure. She watched him leave, like every other time, until he was out of sight._

♥**Flashback Over♥**

Sakura's reminiscing ended when she gazed in front of her; a shocked and embarrassed look replaced her sorrowful frown. "Huh…" She began to blush uncontrollably,

'_It's Sasuke! And he's staring right at me! Quick, what do I do? What do I say?' _Sasuke was leaning against a tree, hands in pockets, his onyx eyes steering straight to Sakura. But before she had anymore time to think, Sasuke was walking towards her on the dusty path, grinning. He stopped directly in front of her and merely said, "Walk with me," before he started walking towards the forest.

Sakura shook her head as she began to follow the boy of her dreams into the wide range of trees. "Um, Sasuke…I thought you wanted me to…leave you alone…" She gazed at the ground in front of her.

Sasuke cupped her chin in his hands, "I know, I'm sorry. But, Sakura, if you knew how I really felt…" At that moment, Sakura was lost in his dark mysterious eyes, before he embraced her in a deep kiss. She gave into it, over the years she longed for this moment, and now it was finally happening.

The kiss ended after what seemed like an eternity, and they both slowly pulled away, not wanting the moment to end. They stood staring at each other, gazing deeper into each others eyes. Sasuke still held Sakura in his strong protective arms, as if they were a barrier blocking off any one that tried to take her away from him. She smiled, her eyes shining as she whispered, "Sasuke," The morning air swept through her long pink hair, twirling it around in circles.

Then, the romantic mood came to a screeching halt as three shuriken came striking towards them. Sasuke shielded Sakura from the attack. "Who's there? Show yourself, you coward!" Sasuke shouted, causing birds to soar from the treetops into the morning sky. A courageous chuckle was heard before someone stepped out from behind a tree, "Coward? I'm not the one hiding behind someone else's face."

Sakura looked confused as her head swung right and left, looking from the boy standing next to her, and the one that came out from behind the tree. He was tall, attractive, and everything a girl could want, and did want. "What?! Sasuke? But…" The boy from behind the tree was Sasuke, too! "Okay, now I'm really confused." Sakura stated, shaking her head and closing her eyes as if it were a dream. "Show me what you really look like!" The boy by the tree shouted pointing at Sasuke. "Heh, no thanks, go ahead," Sasuke said.

Then another voice sounded from behind them, "Aw man! You stole my idea too you loser!" It was…another Sasuke? Sakura got closer to the Sasuke beside her. "It's okay, I'll protect you." He whispered down to her. The new comer had flames in his eyes, "This was a foolproof plan! Now it's ruined cuz you, two, whoever you are, stole my idea! This sucks ass…Come on!" He shouted looking from one to the other. Then, he shouted, "Transform!" And there stood Naruto. "Well that narrows it down." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Sakura was getting angry, "Okay, tell me the truth, which one of you is the fake!" She was hoping it was the Sasuke by the tree, because the other one had kissed her, and she felt a bond spark between them the moment their lips met. The Sasuke by the tree muttered to himself under his breath, "Well, if it's not Naruto…" His eyes grew round, "That guy…He must be a threat. Sakura! Get away from him!" She gasped, the Sasuke that stood behind her chuckled evilly, causing Sakura to gaze up at him a fearful look on her beautiful face.

"Good guess. But it's too late," Suddenly, he wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist, forcing her body to touch his. Then, his other hand held a kunai knife snug against Sakura's throat, "It's over…Little Brother." Sasuke shuttered as the man with the kunai transformed into a taller more rugged and evil man than Sasuke.

Sakura's panic stricken eyes pleading for help as they began to sparkle from the tears that flowed gently down her cheeks, "Help…me, please…Sasuke." She cried, the sound of Sakura in pain and fear ripped a hole through Sasuke's heart. His anger rose to a boiling, "Itachi…Let her go! She doesn't concern you!" Sasuke shouted to his older brother.

"Actually," He placed the kunai closer to Sakura's neck, "She does. Sakura is _very_ _important_ to you, isn't she?"

Sasuke pushed his feelings aside when he felt a blush running down his spin to his face, "No! She doesn't mean anything to me at all, but you can't hurt her!"

Itachi laughed, a wide set grin danced across his tan face, "Oh but she does, Sasuke." Itachi ran his free hand along her waist. "Too bad she doesn't love you as much as you imagine. Ask her yourself," His evil eyes gazed down upon her, making her shutter in fear.

"No! Let me go! Sasuke! Naruto, help m"- She was cut off when Itachi knocked her out with the kunai. Sakura slipped out of conciousness, and landed in Itachi's arms. He held her close to him, bridal style, making Sasuke furious with jealousy. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Sasuke shouted to the heavens before charging at his brother, the constant painful beat of his heart ached, before his foot lashed out to kick Itachi, but he disappeared after saying, "She's mine now. If you want her back, you'll have to seek me out, and be prepared to kill me."

Sasuke screamed in anger. "No! You bring her back!" Naruto stood awe struck the entire time, but quickly snapped out of it, running over to Sasuke's side, "Sasuke, are you okay? What happened? I zoned out…"

Sasuke punched the rocky ground, "Sakura, Itachi took her." Naruto's cockiness got the better of him, "So? We'll get her back and save the day! Just like every other time."

Sasuke stated the simple fact, just in case Naruto didn't get it, "Itachi slaughtered my entire clan, and my parents. Everything and everyone that was important to me, he destroyed purposely making me watch and leaving me alone to live with the horror of it. Naruto, he's going to kill her!"

Burning tears rushed to Sasuke's dark eyes, but he pushed them away, because over the years, he's learned that they only make things worse. A sorrowful expression appeared on Naruto's face as the truth finally sunk in. The color began to leave his face, "What? But what are we going to do? How are we gonna save her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he stood up, clenching his fists, "We're going to find Itachi," His eyes shot open, and the Sharingan was clearly visible in both of them, "And we're going to kill him."

**_-OoXoO-_**

**_Oohh, suspense. lol well neways, please review!  
_****_Here ya go:_**

**_1. Whose your favorite Naruto character?_**

**_2. Isn't Sasuke the hottest guy in the history of ever?!?!?_**

**_3. What do you think of this chapter? (My writing. Please I need tips!)_**

**_Well that's it for now, sorry!  
_****_Love ya,  
Shelby_**


	2. Bleeding Tears

**Late update, and for that, I deeply apologize! ( Please forgive me! lol Neways, be happy that I updated...here ya go! I'll update again soon! Luv you all**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Bleeding Tears**_

It felt as if a small bolt of electricity was striking through me before I awoke with sudden awareness. However, to me, my location was still considered "unknown territory." I attempted to run my slender fingers across my eyelids to wipe away any sign of sleepiness, but they would not move. Then, it hit me. Around both of my wrists and ankles were abundant, overweight shanks linking me to a king sized bed. 

Fear shook my entire body as a mysteriously dark man entered the room with a smile of satisfaction traveling from ear to ear. "Good morning, Sakura. Sleep well? Don't fret. Sasuke should be here soon…but if not, we can have some fun for a while." His calm, cool laughter was frightening, and yet, somehow enchanting. 

When he spoke, my body went numb and I lost all control of my actions. A loud, high pitched wail filled my ears, which I soon realized was my own. The tears that concealed themselves deep behind my eyes broke the surface and were now streaming out; drenching my face. 

My body was frantically moving, trying to break free from the chains that were binding me from my freedom. This only seemed to last but a few seconds before Itachi was by my side, kunai in hand and rising toward my throat. I halted all of my childish behavior once he lowered his face right next to mine.

I could smell his sweet breath and hear his even heart beat, as he whispered, "Quiet it down a bit, alright? I haven't killed you yet but don't push it," His lips were against my cheek, forming circles before he spoke again, "like I said, I want to have a little fun with you, _beautiful_." His lips continued to run along my cheek, carefully traveling down towards my neck, where he began to plant little kisses with each inch. Below my jaw line, his warm tongue began licking against my porcelain skin. 

My body grew stiff, my heart felt as if it were trying to take a nosedive out of my chest, and my mind raced with thoughts I never dreamed I would ever experience about anyone other than Sasuke.

I was mentally kicking myself for having any kind of sick enjoyment out of this. _'It's Sasuke's older brother! The brother he despises and above all, the man he wants to brutally murder! I _have_ to get away, and soon! Before….' _I couldn't even imagine my next sentence. But it didn't matter, because I was right. If I didn't escape soon, before Itachi did something, I would never be able to forgive myself. 

I began to get the feeling back into my once numb body as I tried to kick my legs and fling my arms, but had no succession. He just became more aroused. While I was in my daydreams, Itachi had managed to slip off his heavy Akatsuki robe and was now only wearing a tight black tank, revealing every crease and angle of his muscular build, and long dark jeans meeting his waist and continuing downward. 

Then I realized, for some odd reason that I will never understand, I thought he looked good. Better than that, he almost looked as hot as Sasuke, if not more!_ 'Okay, I really need to stop thinking about this crap and start focusing on a way to get out of here!' _I realized I was beginning to daydream again and snapped out of it as quickly as I could.

Itachi ran his slender fingers down my delicate frame, until he hit my waist. His fingers traced along the edge of my skirt as a devious smirk plagued his tan features, "Let's see what you're hiding behind these troublesome clothes." A sinister cackle left his lips as I trembled in fear, "N-no…please don't…" I pleaded, hoping he would listen to me. Unwanted tears brimmed my bloodshot eyes before he punched me across the face, "Shut up." He mumbled before moving downward, licking along my stomach. I choked back a sob, closing my eyes tightly as I attempted to wish this all away.

Itachi's hands began fidgeting with my shirt, prying it off over my head. My shorts were next. His slender fingers ran around my waist line searching for the top of the shorts, slipping them off as well. The tears began again knowing what he was about to do.

"Please, stop…" The sentence faltered at delivery. As soon as the words left my lips he began to plant kisses down my cheek until his lips met my neck once more, where he then started sucking long and hard forcing a deep scarlet circle to appear. He was going to make sure it was dark and noticeable just for Sasuke. Itachi's smooth lips rose slightly from my neck before he pulled his upper lip back above his teeth before he bit down hard onto the side of my neck until it drew blood. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he lapped up the blood graciously.

My eyes widened in terror, "No, you can't! Get off of me!" I cried out, choking back a sob. I attempted an escape again, but failed once more. My eyes fluttered closed as I let my tense body relax, the tears breaking the surface as he continued planting kisses down my chest, "Sasuke…I'm sorry…" My voice cracked between tears. Itachi's sly grin filled the shadows, "Oh? Is that all you can think about? Apologizing to my bastard brother?" he chuckled loudly, then punched me across the face again, "You really are stupid apparently." I opened my eyes to face him. A gasp left my lips as I gazed into his dark onyx eyes that were usually full of malice and hate. Now, they were nothing but pain and sorrow. He smiled halfheartedly then leaned towards me, his lips crushing mine.

"You can't resist me, Sakura." His velvet voice was somehow enchanting as it echoed through my ears. I was beginning to believe him. Every time he touched me I felt a chill of affection run up my spin, a feeling that I thought only Sasuke could give me. 

I gave up on screaming, my tears lingered on my cheeks. I attempted to speak while choking back a sob, "W-why are you doing this…?" My voice cracked from the tears that longed to break free. His lips slipped into a grin, "Because my Sakura, I love you." I gasped, my heart stopped as he laughed evilly. 

His hands ran along the edge of my shorts as I stared at him, frightened. "No, no please stop!" I screamed, forcing my voice to rise to a higher octave than it could attempt, so no sound came out. 

He laughed harder at my attempt and pulled my shorts completely off, flinging them across the room. Then his crimson eyes glared down at me, grinning deviously.

"Oh come on, Sakura," His velvet voice cooed as he smirked, "Remember our first kiss..? Our _spark?"_ He chuckled softly then his index finger traced the outline of my cheek as I gasped at the memory. I remembered the incident, and every flutter that shot through my heart at the moment our lips had met. "Itachi…" I whispered as he smirked once more, "That's right. I knew you wouldn't forget." 

I would never forgive myself after all of this. But for some strange reason, beyond recognition, I felt compelled to this mysterious assassin, my personal stalker, the man that captivated my heart through hushed affection and bloodthirsty morals. I couldn't honestly be falling for such a seductive monster. 

A blush traced my cheeks at the thought. I tried to hide it by shying away, glancing away from him. He obviously saw it, for he smirked and placed a gentle hand beneath my chin, forcing me to face him, "Aw how cute. Sakura, are you embarrassed to love me?" He chuckled before leaning down and crushing his lips to mine once more. His tongue forced its way into my mouth as it wrapped around mine. 

In shock, visions of Sasuke's gorgeous smile, which I rarely saw, flashed through my thoughts, causing me to unconsciously fight back. I bit down—hard—on his tongue, as hard as I could, before letting out a loud yelp in fear. A shiver ran down my spine at the consequences I would have to face for doing such a crime to my captor. 

He pulled away with a groan, his hand over his mouth as bloody tears rolled down his lips. His eyes narrowed violently down at me before they began to glow a deep crimson, "You…bitch!" he shouted before his fist met my face once more, repeatedly. 

He punched me over and over. I could feel the blood drenching my cheeks as I sobbed, "No. I'm sorry! Please—just stop…Itachi…" He pulled out a kunai, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He muttered as his kunai cut deeply into the side of my face. I felt a strong, burning sensation against my chest and realized that he had cut me there as well. 

Itachi continued to run his blade across my once flawless body in random locations before returning to my face. He punched me roughly in the template until finally, my vision faltered and my consciousness failed me. The darkness surrounded me and for once in my life, I gladly gave into it.

**You read, now please review!**

**Love ya all  
..:Meh♥:..**


	3. Seductive Passion

**Alright here ya go! D Wow! I'm on a roll! lmao♥ I decided to go ahead and update...so, here ya go! Thanks for the reviews btw But I didn't reach the amount I wanted...so before I update again I need at least FIFTEEN reviews. Got it? ;) lol well here ya go! Hope you enjoy it! D**

**Chapter 3**

**"_Seductive Passion"_**

I could feel it coming--that sickening flip that occurred in your stomach at the sight of anything grotesque or unimaginably horrid. I felt this constantly the moment Itachi stopped feeding me and bringing me water. I lay there, frustrated, on the silk and satin covered bed as unwanted tears filled my uncaring eyes. 

I tugged, heaving at the chains that bind me to this prison. But no matter how much strength I still possessed, I wasn't able to set myself free. I was too miserable and far too terrified to even think about freeing myself anyhow. If by some magic I did break free…where could I possibly go? I'd make it about two blocks, then Itachi would catch me, bring me back here, and the beatings and _'fun'_ would start all over again.

I let out a depressed sigh in annoyance at being so weak. My weary eyes glanced around the room. A second sigh left my lips as the realization hit me that Itachi wasn't in the room at that particular point in time. I took this as my time to examine the room. 

Above my head was an abundant painting of a magnificently perfect creature, her auburn hair blowing gracefully in the invisible wind. The Goddess-like creature held her hands in an odd, yet seductive position across the front of her violet and topaz gown. Her eyes locked on me, captivating me in the moment, before I forced myself to look away. 

My eyes fell to the crimson drapes, hanging lazily over the window pain. Beside the covered window was a quant bedside table made of mahogany wood, with a vinyl finish. The intricate designs outlaying the table were fashioned into elegant roses. 

Atop the structure was a lapis lazuli chest full of unknown mysteries. My curiosity shot up as I could only imagine the secrets hidden deep within that small, gorgeous box.

I was drawn from my imagination as I bit my lower lip in agony as the shanks around my wrists and ankles, suspending my arms high above my head and out of my reach, began to feel as if they were growing tighter with every passing moment. My eyes weld up with tears, before a gentle tear of blood dripped down my lip. His vicious laughter was heard just outside of my room which sent chills down my spine.

Itachi swung the door open as he sauntered to my bed, "Well, well. Your awake finally, are you?" Another sinister cackle left his lips as he neared me, stroking my cheek. I flinched at his touch from the sharp pain that shot through my body with every breath. He growled under his breath before running his blade down the center of my chest. I couldn't take it any more. The pain was too unbearable. 

So, I bit my lower lip harder, forcing the blood away from my body, hoping I would drift into unconsciousness. Itachi must have sensed my plan as he grinned, "Aw do you not _love _me anymore, beautiful?" He placed his hand over my mouth, forcing a pill down my throat. I couldn't help but swallow it as I gasped in shock before choking from swallowing the dry pill. I began to hear Itachi's laughter once more from the site of me in pain, before two other men entered the room, each with that same sinister smirk etched into their flawless features. 

I shied away in embarrassment at the realization that the previous hour, Itachi had finished stripping me of my attire, and now I lay naked and exposed to the newcomers. Tears began to brim my bloodshot eyes once more as I choked back a sob. I couldn't stand allowing this hideously gorgeous monster see me cry.

The two new comers wore the same attire as Itachi; black jeans extending downward, ebony tank and of course, the Akatsuki robe fashioned with red clouds. I stole a glance from the man with the flash of crimson hair. His topaz eyes bored into mine, his delicate cheek bones were both masculine, and yet some how elegant. His slender lips curved into a devious grin as he narrowed those eyes that thirsted for blood, "My, what a beauty. Itachi, who is she?" Itachi glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Sakura Haruno."

The third man in the room had his blonde hair up in a partial ponytail, and a smirk traced his features the entire time since he had entered the room. It was as if it were carved into his features, a stone statue, never to be redesigned in all its perfection. His tanned face was slender and sinister, and yet also vaguely lonely. I could sense a long history of isolation bottled deep within this mysterious man. 

Itachi's velvet voice called me back to reality as he addressed the men by their names, "Sasori, Deidara, I called you here today because a few guests will be showing up for this little beauty." He grinned, "One of them is the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzumaki. I'll leave him to you two for now. But leave the Uchiha to me. Got it?"

Sasori chuckled lightly as he shifted his weight, "Well of course, Itachi. It would be selfish to take on both of them and leave nothing but a broken, naked bitch for _you._" He laughed once more. His words made me tremble as Deidara's eyes fell on my limp form, "Hmm….I take it she's of importance to the two that are coming?" 

Itachi nodded, "She's of _great _importance." I looked away, staring off into space as my mind traced two figures into my thoughts, _'…Oh Sasuke…Naruto…' _Tears rolled down my cheeks and I showed no resistance to stop them. I was done fighting. There was no point any longer.

Suddenly, a familiar voice emerged, ringing throughout my thoughts, '_Sakura! Don't give up! We're coming to save ya—Believe it! So damn it, when I get there, you better be okay! Got it?' _Her tears fell faster as a soft smile traced her delicate features, _'Thank you…Naruto.' _I turned my attention back to the Akatsuki members as Sasori and Deidara left with bloodthirsty grins, "We won't disappoint you, Itachi."

My mind drifted as I thought back to my friends, only to be disturbed once more by his insatiable laughter, "Your friends will be dead within only moments now that the Akatsuki are after them as well."

I regained some restraint as my stubbornness took over. I glared at Itachi, "Itachi…I won't let you hurt them! If you try to then I swear, I'll…" She shouted before he laughed once more, "I don't think your in any position to be making threats, _little girl."_ I growled under my breath, "Damn it." He clenched his hand into a fist, punching me in the stomach with all his might. My eyes grew wide as I groaned in pain. Itachi flexed his fingers, "Now keep your mouth shut, Sakura." I shook my head, "N-no…"

I winced as he brought out his kunai and stabbed me in the leg. Grimacing, I struggled to stifle a scream in agony. He dug the blade down my leg, deepening the wound. Suddenly, to my surprise, and dismay, he took the blade out and threw it across the room. My eyes refused to meet his gaze, but I was finally able to force myself to look at him. His eyes were now a soft auburn, his features were less tense, and full of sorrow as he whispered, "_Sakura…"_

I closed my eyes once more, forcing this all away. Wishing it was only a nightmare and soon Naruto would bust through the door, storm over to my bed and shake me awake to tell me that I was late for training once again. But of course, I'm a top student at the academy, and so this little dream was quickly proved false as my mind unconsciously calculated the impossibility of that being the case. 

A cold, muscular hand cupped my right breast, drawing me out of my daydreams for the thousandth time in that mere hour. I gasped in shock as my pride took over and I attempted to slap his hand away, only to find that it remained suspended above my head. 

He chuckled at my stupidity then he lowered his face to mine with a wide-set grin, "My Love, vengeance is futile, not to mention impossible. By restricting any of your possible movements, and draining you of your chakra, your precious little innocence will be easily tarnished…"

He nibbled playfully on my ear as he dug his nails into my hips. I groaned in agony as my small frame began to feel crushed underneath his weight. Itachi stroked my slender body, taking in every detail and enjoying every whimper that dared escape my lips. Once again, by the mere _sight _of the handsome devil, the gorgeous deviant that captivated me and strapped me down, sent my hormones spiraling as our eyes locked. 

Hesitantly, I bit my lip turning my eyes away from him to avert his gaze before I did anything unforgivable. Itachi chuckled as he proceeded to take off his shirt. I tried desperately to stop myself from falling for this frightening, not to mention flawlessly gorgeous, creation of God, but my eyes were too curious for their own good. They widened as he revealed histoned torso, flexing his every muscle to add to the effect. 

Unconsciously, I took in a deep breath, my tongue running across my lips. Itachi smirked playfully as he lined himself atop me and proceeded to assault my exposed neck, working his way up to my ear once more, "I take it you like what you see, am I right, Cutie?" I moaned softly, not able to hold back the pleasure any longer. He laughed before purring, "_You're mine now, Sakura."_

I closed my eyes, and prepared a scream, one good scream and that would be all I would need. But to my dismay, nothing came out. All I could do was struggle against the shanks holding me down and keeping me from my freedom. 

My body tensed at his touch as he ran his slender fingers down my hips and over my thighs. I blushed nervously, taking in a sharp breath. I winced as a sly smirk plagued his once beautiful and flawless features as he began to grind his lower body against mine roughly. He waited patiently for me to give into him as his strong, firm hands stroked every part of my body, starting with my neck, then to my bust, and finally my stomach.

I attempted to hold back every various moan of pleasure that threatened to emit from my lips, replacing then with cries of despair, but sadly, I had no such luck. His lips descended to the other side of my neck. Then, a grin spread across his cheeks as a wild moan left my lips.

Itachi took this as his chance as he began to thrust himself upon me, causing me to wince, shivering from the sudden warmth emitting from his torso to mine. He grinded his pelvis against my lower body, making heat rise from both of us. 

I felt my body giving in long before my brain had time to think. Itachi's movements became harsher and less discrete as he nuzzled my nape, grinding his lower body against mine playfully. I had to break the trance he had over me. Somehow. 

So, my small voice called out between moans, in a delicate whisper, "W-why….are you…doing t-this….?" Itachi chuckled, "Why?" He repeated before moving his lips down to my nipple, biting it roughly until the taste of blood met his tongue. His hand cupped my other breast tightly and firmly, causing another flurry of hormones to rush through my already seduced body and a moan to emit from my lips. 

He smirked, "Well if you must know, it's for my own cruel enjoyment." His smirk widened at my new expression of anxiety and confusion before he returned to licking the blood away from my nipple, his lips retraced their path back up to my neck where he tickled my nape gingerly. His torso continued to grind against mine, forcing the air from my lungs as I struggled to breathe. Tears fell from my eyes as I felt myself giving into the guilty pleasure, '_I'm sorry Sasuke…'_ My mind raced before Itachi carefully untied me from the bed posts; first my arms, then my legs, and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

Surprisingly, I found that all resistance I had once felt escaped my body. In fact, my arms tightened around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine. Then, I locked my toned and defined legs tightly around his torso. I no longer felt the need to run away, far away from this deranged man. Now, all I could feel were fears of longing and despair for the man I once despised and feared. Pleasure shot through my entire body before my emerald eyes slowly drifted closed, and his lips crushed against mine in seductive passion. 

**I know what alot of you are probably thinking, and don't worry. The next Chapter will have Sasuke and Naruto. K? I just really wanted to post this and see what people thought and if I added Sasuke and Naruto in it, then it would've taken a longer time to put on here...so enjoy! D Dont' worry, Sasuke-kun and Naruto will be back soon! lmao♥  
Luv ya guys bunches  
..:Meh♥:..**


End file.
